


in vino veritas

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou drinks wine. Bakura watches.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	in vino veritas

Ryou's feet are up on the table.  
  
Normally, he doesn't do this - he's always been told it's impolite, don't put your feet on the furniture, Ryou, you know better than that, your mom is always so sweet and nice and kind and gentle she would want better from you.

But today's different.

The cork is somewhere on the floor; it had fallen off when he'd popped it and is rolling somewhere, lost, maybe to find its permanent home under the couch with the rent he hasn't paid yet and the letters his father keeps sending him from Egypt asking whether he'll ultimately answer the phone, what's going on with school, reply to me, Ryou, you're my _son._

It's too loud in here. No one is saying anything, but the feel of the spirit beside him, watching him, is _loud_.

"Stop talking," Ryou says softly, his trembling fingers lifting the bottle to his lips.

He takes a sip - it's bitter, but he keeps drinking anyways, the liquid flowing down his throat in big, clumsy chugs. The spirit's eyes linger on his wine-stained lips, tracing their curvature, cataloguing the color as it reddens.

There's silence; Ryou keeps drinking.

"I hate you," he finally says, still just as soft, gentle as a lamb. "You know that, right?"

The spirit doesn't answer.

He knows the question isn't directed towards him, anyways.


End file.
